


【金御良闫】豢猫（下）

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: 金御良闫 - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【金御良闫】豢猫（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



8.在本少主手下，没有死不了的人，也没有轻易死了的人。

他们自然没料到，乍看恍如抵死缠绵，却是另一场残酷凌虐即将来临的平静。

荆棘条长有尖锐的倒刺，在空中划出不似鞭子的破空之声，嗖嗖的响，大宗师手执一支荆棘木，一指粗，三尺上，棍身上的刺已经染了血色，星星点点的血迹滴到地上。

“嗖” 

“啪”、“啪”、“啪”

“你，是铁了心的要与老子作对？翅膀硬了啊。”大宗主命人定住御冥夜的身形，没有命褪衣，但是下裳早就被倒刺勾扯得稀碎，内里血渣遍布，一片血肉模糊。每抽一下上去，后背传来的撕痛沿神经传输到四肢各处都感同身受，最后在御冥夜心里刮过一丝蛰痛，又疼又痒，抓心挠肝的难受。

十几岁的少年不过就那么大个地方，二十四根荆棘被打折怎么也有二三百下了，虽然荆棘没有鞭子木棍等刑具沉重，但荆棘上的倒刺，每一下都能划到皮肉里，勾出一道道血淋淋的小口子。

“跑了，不知，不知在何处！！”跪了几小时了，他四肢还没法动，没法闪躲，更不会求饶呼痛，只能眨巴着双眼，让痛苦被冲刷着，却越冲越痛。

他疼得受不了的时候身体会发颤发麻，指尖与脚尖都将变得青紫，关节转着筋的打颤，以往如此，大宗师大都会马上停手，一边逼着他说出那人去处，一边埋怨自己打狠了。

直到御冥夜头皮都疼的发麻发胀，眼皮痛的就要抬不起来了，大宗师却浑然不觉，依旧挥舞着荆棘，在空中带出“呼呼”风声。

“嗖—啪”

又断一根鞭子，大宗师还是随手丢在一旁。

“师弟，你就服软吧，别为难师父。”大宗师的荆鞭还是狠厉地甩到御冥夜脊背，一下便勾出一缕血肉，几滴血迹飞溅出来砸到地上，虽然他该打，但是再这样不要命的打下去......

“啪啪啪”一连三下，大宗师全都打在同一个位置上，肩膀最好的位置挨得最重，三道荆棘再次划过，抽出深深的血印。

“啪”他再打，抽回手臂的时候，荆棘却因为上有倒刺被御冥夜的衣裤挂了一下。

“若你不说，为父.....为父怕你蛊毒无法医治啊，你这个畜生！！”大宗师坐在高堂上开口。

“死不了的”。痛，御冥夜觉得自己整个人浸泡在毒液中，皮肤是刺骨的灼痛，胸口如同插了千万把刀。

雨珠从青檐上缓缓滑落砸进水洼里，伴随着灯火的映照飞溅成一朵红色的花。高大的门柱在夜幕下显得肃穆庄严，又被两颗宛若兽瞳的灯笼染上一层黯色的红。

夜幕渐深，少主府邸墙外的黑暗突然窜动起来，几十个黑影从那片阴暗里走出。他们身着黑衣腰挂长刀和短刃，背着类似精制弩箭的兵器，拎着油桶。树上夜鸮的鬼脸转了过来，为首那人似有察觉，转过头，向后抚了抚凌乱的发丝，再也抑制不住的裂开了嘴角。

他摆了摆头，身后几十人会意散开只留他一人在前门。只见他向前踏出半步，抽出腰间长刀砍断插销，一脚踢开大门。

长刀划过门槛，四面火光骤起。 

大院里，那袭黑衣嘴角挂着浅浅的微笑，长刀前刺，透过一个丫鬟的前胸。那具娇小的身体倒在血泊里，他一只脚踩在上面将长刀拔出，在腿上蹭了蹭。

此时，御冥夜还未知晓院中情况，他还身负重伤，勉强一个飞身从墙头跳了出去，踩在积雪上，发出簇簇轻响，弯腰拾起地上几枝散落的红梅，花瓣像是被人用手指碾碎了，沾染了一手残红。

又顺着墙壁进入客房，顺着地道从翻进殷剑的房间。他气息隐藏得极好，殷剑依旧熟睡着，一点也没有察觉。御冥夜坐在他的床畔，细细打量这张脸，柳叶眉入鬓，睫毛浓密，鼻梁直挺，薄唇抿着，睡时也不曾放松。

母亲曾说，薄唇的男子亦薄情。母亲还说，不可留情。他也遇到过神仙一般的男男女女，唯独这个人，丝毫不为所动。

他伸手，虚描殷剑的轮廓。

“何人？”他没有回头，却准确的抛出了一枚圆镖，正中那贼人胸膛，来不及发出声音，便倒在地上。殷剑听闻声响，即刻从地上弹起，被御冥夜迅速拉入怀中蹲在原地。

那黑衣人还没有彻底断气，殷剑察觉到不对，上前掐住那人脖颈，双目如霜，冷冰冰的问：“谁派你来的？”语气中满是命令的意味，黑衣人眼珠上翻，御冥夜迅速握住他的下颚，另一手擒住他的舌头，掏出死卫用来自尽的药丸。

“在本少主手下，没有死不了的人，也没有轻易死了的人。”殷剑一只手从衣襟里掏出一个东西，忽然嘴角含着一抹诡异的笑容，一只蝎状小虫顺着他的手钻入那人口中，任凭那人如何挣扎，却无法挣脱御冥夜的束缚。

毒虫下肚。

他松开了手，黑衣人如僵化般一动不动，发出木偶般的“咯咯”声。

“是，大，大宗.....”

殷剑忽然俯身，凑过耳朵：“真乖，说清楚些。”

“大宗.....师......”最后一个字吐尽，黑衣人七窍流血，很快没了气。可殷剑刚一转身，这人眼睛缓缓睁开，突然发出一声可怖的尖叫，以迅雷不及掩耳之势向殷剑冲去。

殷剑不愿拔剑伤人，想用双手束缚住他胳膊。可那黑衣人的力气惊人的大，反擒住了殷剑，眼看着就要扭断他的手腕，御冥夜一个前扑将他死死按倒在地。

又有几个人影窜动而来，几剑劈下，御冥夜躲闪不及，肩上留下一道血痕。他被迫踉跄着后退了几步。

“快走！”御冥夜大喊，他焦灼的看向殷剑，但没等他回神，黑衣人挣脱了他的压制，一只手如利刃刺穿了他的左胸。御冥夜毫不留情，反手抛出数枚圆镖，手中不知何时抽出的短剑，猛然割断了那人的喉咙。

“啊啊——”殷剑怕了，他疯狂挣扎着，青丝披散，双眼布满血丝，他彻底崩溃了，大声咆哮着冲向浑身是血的御冥夜，被他丝丝缠绕，用力一拽，手持玉箫，也没时间犹豫，带着人就跳下了墙。

一群侍卫连带几个身手不错的元老，紧跟着二人追捕，可仿佛发了疯的少年内功轻功全开，还有一双似乎在夜里也丝毫不受影响的双眼，渐渐的与他们拉开了距离。

9.这一路，跌跌撞撞，曲曲折折。

暗道出口背靠的深山，山势陡峭杂林众多，也是一些行宫的所在处，他是想躲进山林之中？那未免想的太简单，在他父亲现在的这双眼睛之下，二人无处遁形。

“对不住了殷少主，让你跟着我吃了苦头，我无法护你周全。”御冥夜的轻功比他想象的厉害得多，他将人一把搂在怀里。殷剑冻得发抖，他将下巴搭在少年的肩头，只是做出了用鼻尖磨蹭他侧脸这般亲昵的动作。

两人速度极快，又都有异功护体，不出半个时辰已经追到了半山腰的一处闲置的行宫门前，御冥夜闪身往一边的梅林一钻，没有停住步伐，又跑了将近半刻钟。

这一路，跌跌撞撞，曲曲折折。  


寒风凛冽，鹅毛飞雪，有鲲鹏蔽月.......远处有一缕光，即将溺死的魂灵缓缓向它飘荡，但他行得极慢。御冥夜饱受鞭刑的身体触感逐渐复苏，疼痛一点点传来，渗入骨血，少年怀里的人不自觉的流下了眼泪。

大片大片紫红色的天空掉了下来，压的他抬不起头。

雪山深处的洞窟，是生灵的老巢。幽暗的山洞里阴森恐怖，墨蓝色的烛光照亮偌大的山洞。山洞内，不少鸟禽和秃鹫挥舞着他的一双巨翅在山洞里飞来飞去，嘴里发出凄厉的喊声，喊声引来了其他的生灵聚集到山洞。

后山的路被大宗师封死了一大半，在大宗师的带领下，暗夜幽庭的人精心策划了一场阴谋，等待两个人入瓮。魔窟中封印的力量太强，御冥夜凭借自己仅有的法力施展不开，只能拉着人暂时躲在洞里。

魔窟坍塌，数万的生灵被埋在洞穴中，被大火烧焦。掉落的石块死死封住洞门，只有融化的雪水。洞口好像看不清晴明，阴霾乌压压地在他们心中堆积，泰山压顶般的，足足将二人重获自由的欢喜压垮，让绝望猖獗。

一个人的求生意志究竟能激发人多少潜力，殷剑从小到大，他问了自己无数次这个问题。

同样是父亲的孩子，为什么只因为他生来不够优秀，就不值得被父亲喜爱？为什么天生那么优秀的孩子，已然有了父亲和所有人的全心爱护的那个人，还要一次次乐此不疲地陷害他，欺辱他？

他曾被母亲柔软的手抚摩，也曾被碎瓷渣子和茶水泼溅。一只脚把他踢翻，引来无数只脚践踏。可他受过最重的伤，被刀子狠狠划开心脏，后来有人草草缝合了那伤口，把他遗忘在原地。 

御冥夜身上的血也都快流尽了，拖着这样的身体，他居然能在荆棘乱石之中前行几个时辰，终是在天亮前摸出了这片树林。树林外是一条冒着汩汩寒气的溪流，溪水冰凉刺骨，他却不介意，猛地扑上前去趴在溪边，狠狠地扎进溪水里喝了好几口。

他喝完水后，又喘着气喂殷剑几口，只见殷剑仰躺在地上闭着眼再也无力起身。御冥夜只觉得一阵阵晕眩，手脚酸软，再也抬不起来了。

又往前走了大约一炷香时间，弯弯曲曲不知道转过几个甬道，前方竟微微有些亮光。心下一喜，一定有活土，一定有出路！甬道走到尽头一扇石门虚掩着，微弱的亮光和气流就是从这虚掩的缝隙里透过来的，御冥夜心里升腾出了无限的喜悦。

“吱嘎”一声，石门松动了一下，上方的尘土坠下来许多，御冥夜靠着石壁大口大口的喘着气，一松动，洞内出现了一空地。

夜黑星高，历经太多波折之后，可御冥夜原本潜在肉骨内的噬魂蛊突然发作，那发作的痛，心口疼得厉害。啊———御冥夜痛苦地嘶叫出来，似乎有什么要从身体里冲出，他五内犹如火焚，四肢冰凉，苦痛异常。

他倒在枯草上，一动不动，脸色铁青泛白，没有一点血色，殷剑也冻的瑟瑟发抖，哆嗦着捡来一堆干柴枯草，掏出火折子，强控制着颤抖的手点燃起来。瞬间火苗跳动，小小的洞穴里染上温暖的火花。

殷剑眼睁睁看着他伏在地上，浑身骨头化为齑粉，嘴角带血的样子。道道银光刺过他身体，浑身上下如同被千千万万只毒蚁毒蝎爬过般难受，正在一点一点地撕咬着他每一寸肌肤。

他的神志已有些混沌，脑袋沉的抬不起来，根本做不到吸气憋气。二人四肢挨着四肢，胸口贴着胸口，殷剑颔首无言。如今他才晓得，原来“做药引”，便是要去引灵的。

可这引灵之术只可聚灵，却无法再塑肉身，唯有自己做药引。魂魄聚集归来之日，必定要有一躯壳盛放肉身。

殷剑俯视着他，心里生出一股异样的情愫。

那个不怒自威、高高在上、叱咤风云的少年郎蜷缩成一团，披散头发，在地上疼得打滚，薄唇紧紧地咬在一起，神志不清，蜷缩成一个团，浑身光华若隐若现，额角出现了密密麻麻汗珠。他眼皮子上下打架，不知不觉就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

像做了一场没有情节的梦，等御冥夜再睁开眼，才感觉浑身燥热如同火烤，唯有额头上是冰冰凉凉的，非常舒服。

“醒了？”一道磁性的声音传来，尾音处似乎带着困倦。他轻轻转动眼珠，此时殷剑正坐在他身边，身上还着白色亵衣，头发有些乱了，却没重梳，一副懒散的模样。

“你......”

殷剑拿掉敷在他额头上的湿巾，“我怎么了....醒了就起来喝药。”

“我方才，蛊毒，发作了？”

“废话。”殷剑看他呆呆的模样觉得有些好笑，把人扶起来，”你没发作，难道是我发作？”

他舀了一勺，伸到御冥夜唇边。这人被那煞人的苦味熏得扭头就想往里缩，被殷剑一把按住，“干嘛小兔崽子！”

“我不喝。”

“没下毒。”殷剑抬起碗自己喝了一口，“老实点，别给脸不要脸，喝了，等下好受一些。”

“我自己会好。”少年继续缩。

“好个屁，喝不喝？不喝我走了，爱喝不喝！”

“我.....”

“你什么你？”

殷剑闻言才反应过来，调笑道：“哦，原来是怕苦啊，堂堂夜少主，呵，怕苦？真是个笑话，没用！”

“我没有！”御冥夜反驳。

殷剑笑得眼睛都弯了，“小兔崽子还嘴硬，来，没有就先喝了药。”

御冥夜犹豫了片刻，慷慨就义般接过汤碗，仰头闷声灌了个见底，脸都紫了，殷剑一边笑，一边塞过去块蜜饯。

“你瞧瞧你，总是要一命换一命，换到头，谁都活不了，真是活该！”虽然这么说着，他还是将人轻轻扶了起来，偷偷塞给他那日御冥夜送给自己的稀罕物——一块琉光彩色的蜜饯。

御冥夜乱糟糟的长发刚好遮挡住他狼狈的容颜，手背上青筋凸起，若没猜错的话，噬魂蛊已经侵入他的五脏六腑，正在啃噬他的神魂。

他眉宇间凝着浓重而落寞的悲意，被鸦羽似的眼睫掩映着，眼神沉沉黑着，似明似暗，仿佛藏着某种看不懂的痛苦和挣扎，深沉入湖，波澜乍起。却依旧很孩子气的，勾着殷剑的手也不放，把蜜饯紧攥在手里，厮磨着他的耳垂狠狠地：“你就是毒药，把糖递与我、再告诉我、毒性已经蔓延。”

“脸真够大的，也不怕我毒死你.....”

御冥夜一张惨白惨白的面色变得潮红，呼吸声逐渐粗重，他透过发丝的间隙，看见殷剑的身影变得重重叠叠，嘲讽道：“呵，殷少主，还站在干什么，是想....是想看我笑话？”

他蜷缩在地上：“殷剑，你不是看到了我狼狈的样子了吗？还想怎样？难道想让我求你为我解毒吗？”

“不必，我堂堂暗夜幽庭少主......”棱角分明的脸上终于有了一丝笑意。话还没说完，一口鲜血喷涌到地上，没有血色的薄唇沾染了鲜血，鲜红的可怕。

殷剑眉角轻皱，扶着他轻放在枯草上，动作轻柔，害怕又弄伤他，柔声道：“我为你解毒，等你好了，再取你性命。”边说边为他解开衣带，他只穿了一件薄薄的中衣，十分好解。

寒天刺激了御冥夜体内的蛊虫，这毒性太强了，药根本就控制不了多久。殷剑又叹了一口气，把人抱到石头上，先为他诊脉，噬魂蛊又深一层，这么拖下去也不是办法，摸了摸他的额头，滚烫滚烫的。

顾不了这么多，先给他解毒要紧。

御冥夜使劲打开他伸往自己腰间的手，还是被他解开衣带，只能别过脸不看他，喘着粗气：“用不着你可怜.....本少主.....”

好像没有听见他话，殷剑反手一扬，也解开自己的衣带，他死死抓住最后一丝理智，捻了个决，压制住胸腔里的一团魂火。闭上眼睛，缓缓地吻上他的额头，躺在地上的这人认命的合上聚焦涣散的眼睛，回应他的吻。

皎皎月色很是清冷，殷剑就着月光细数他背后那些还渗着血的、或结了痂的痕迹，却不忍再看，他侧颊紧紧贴在他白皙精瘦的胸膛，很烫。不知是他的胸膛温度太高，还是自己的脸颊发烫，总之，心里燥热难耐，呼吸急促，气得他想狠狠地咬一口发泄怒火。

他紧紧在枯草中贴着御冥夜，那胸膛好温，让自己的那颗被那个尔虞我诈的圣教、被那个不听话的弟弟捅的千疮百孔的心骤然间温暖了起来。嘴边尽力扯出一个温暖的笑，自己也不客气的靠在他的胸膛上，贪恋他身上的温暖。

情事特有的暧昧气息浮动在两人之间，御冥夜起身一个挣扎，两个人的上下位置颠倒过来。二人私密部位几乎是贴合在一起，中间只隔着薄薄的布料，御冥夜落在身上的啃咬变成了吻，狠狠的吻，最后轻轻的嗅，好像将他从内而外啃噬殆尽。

他将自己的双腿支撑在他的身体上方让他无处可逃，嘴角溢出的血都被冻得凝固了，还像枝头的红梅一样，欲滴欲落。

殷剑自知输了，侧头微喘，惹的御冥夜情动，被巨大力量驱使，一手轻松地抚弄他前方的要害，一手搬过殷剑脖颈吸允，发出迫不及待的声音，将手指放在殷剑嘴边摩擦。

殷剑没犹豫，咬下唇，索性含住了挑弄的手指，鬼使神差发狠劲儿回咬下去，血腥的气味堵在喉咙间。

“啊！”御冥夜终于发出了声音，似受刺激般嵌住殷剑的腰，在大腿那里停留了一会儿，很快来到了腰部。滚烫的腿根摩擦殷剑冰冷的后腰，受到刺激的殷剑要起身，却动弹不得。

御冥夜少年人不知个轻重，发情的时候跟打仗时一样，用尽了全力，汗水一滴滴地落在殷剑后背，顺着腰窝流到腿中间，殷剑半撑着上身，欲夹紧腿根，被御冥夜用腿制止，抚摸向下，并作出要侵入的姿态。

又是一吞一吐的画面，黑黑的那根....那根东西....畜生！！殷剑岔着腿，两脚足弓不自然地弯曲骂了一句。

“要做快做！天寒地冻的！不要命了。”洞中水气氤氲，殷剑只觉得身体中冷意袭遍，阵阵酥麻感沿着一点点侵袭而上，腰部以下，霎时酸软，瘫倒在身下，冰冷冷贴着泥土。

他双手胡乱插入泥土中，紧握着，勉强按捺住心里的不满。

数九寒天儿的，常人会冷到发抖，这只魔兽火热却正炽烈，发疯的猛兽胯下器官早就受到几重刺激，不管不顾的抬头去讨好着殷剑的肌肤，蹭着腰下臀上部位，让殷剑从不适变成了忍不住，御冥夜的欲望火热昂扬，让不谙风月场的殷剑臊红了脸。

殷剑心里骂句狗日的混账小畜生。

可御冥夜一串的爱抚和触摸，却带给他前所未有的冲动，似一剂又极强力的催情药。

“你..你真的疯了！做不做！！不做...滚下去！！”两人的身体紧贴在一起，下一秒殷剑知道会发生什么，情动不已发泄不出又想要赶紧逃离，御冥夜紧扣着殷剑，不小心刮出几道伤痕，让他眼红着握紧自己欲望就去探索，小心的磨擦和律动。

殷剑内心完全放开了自己，身体不自觉的回应起来，难以抑制的骚动，可就是不叫出来。正欲张口喘气，被御冥夜的手仅仅捂住，后面大力进入。

“不可，轻些，疼，疼！！”扭着贴近了他的欲望，示意他下一步，随着后方异物的进入，殷剑把头埋在瘦细的手臂中，大口大口地喘息，在痛楚与快感交错中，无意识地拱起身子迎合。

“嗯..啊....夜少主，可否轻些。”御冥夜拍了下有弹性的臀部，热乎乎的气息贴上殷剑的腰窝，像头快饿死的狼满脸汗水对着殷剑的腿根咬去，慢舔着臀尾，咬出个牙印，刺激的身下人从喉咙里发出绝望的嘶吼。他早已搏动着的下身顶在穴口揉弄了两下，便一下子戳了进去。

撕裂了一样痛，殷剑后悔了，心想着，等你好了，定要加倍还回来，把这砸碎碎尸万段！喂了山上的野狼、野狗！这一边，御冥夜却非常不合时宜停了下来，全部退出，怜爱般舔弄着身下人粉色后背，手一下重重抄起殷剑的细腰，揉捏不停，又向胸前游走，惹的身下人微微后退着迎合。

纵使骄傲如梅花，也不过是大千世界间盛放的一朵平凡小花。有意者捧在手里头观赏，无情者将他不屑一顾地踩在脚底下。

殷剑的确是在风雪交加中开放。他额头渗出了几滴汗，仰脖呼气。

“御冥夜，夜少主！做好事.....做到底！！”苦痛渐渐归于虚无，撑起身子靠近对方，对方不接招，殷剑不满，喃喃着回应着，急迫提醒着猛兽来回进出，用力冲撞。这人欲望正持续发热发烫，用力在体内摩擦。

殷剑本能地收缩了一下，身子又开始轻轻颤抖，御冥夜空出手再抚弄前方，使得他欲望之源又重新抬头，每一下的动作，都像点火自焚，冲击着他，要了他的命。

“嗯..疯了，我殷剑就陪你疯这..一次。”说罢，他一下子软了腰，又痛又麻又涨的感觉涌了上来。吐出无声的叹息，御冥夜没有在听，抽出九浅一深的进攻着，不记得身下人是谁，也不知自己作何，本能的索取着他一直以来压抑的感觉。

不一会儿，一臂弯揽着，闷声把殷剑的身子翻过来，再次向更深处推进。一双红眼睛死死盯着殷剑，那表情中带着欢愉、隐忍、迷情中睁不开眼，脑中一片空白。

“快点，快点儿，啊——啊——。”这样的殷剑三分凛冽，七分风情，惹得御冥夜兽性加倍，看着仰躺在自己身下殷剑沉溺不已的表情，身体阵阵抽痛，伸手撩开了半遮半掩的湿衣，听而不闻地把他的腿分开抬起架到自己肩上，挺着依旧疯狂的欲望进入了他。

前后都被抚慰得极为妥贴，殷剑舒服的紧了，那声音也忽然变了调，生生被拆成含糊的字句，渐渐语不成语、调不成调，唯有泪水如丝如线，滑过下巴没入汗湿的颈间。

“唔唔......啊——。”原以为可以一直走心下去，却不想还是走了肾。喘息慌乱，带了几分冷笑，被御冥夜狂野的动作弄的恍惚，自嘲很快被密集地快感淹没，他捂住自己的嘴，眼睛半睁半闭的忍住，怕一出声呻吟溢出去。

“此生....啊哈....不欠你了！！”殷剑暗自腹诽道，意识渐渐远去。他试着想要逃掉，被御冥夜撑罩着，啃咬前胸，又用力吸允着唇齿，再也克制不住。二人的冰冷黏腻的双手十指相扣，狠狠地、带着些恶劣地，换换用力让彼此感受到了疼痛，甚至想要将对方狠狠揉进身体。

又突然发狠似的朝着熟知的殷剑内里那个凸起猛然发起进攻，像是要一下一下冲撞进骨血般，又像是要殷剑记住此刻的痛楚与欢快。

“啊啊啊！轻.....轻点.....疼！！！嘶——”身下不停被撞到敏感点，酸麻胀疼的感觉瞬间窜至全身，身子不住的颤抖，殷剑只能断断续续呻吟出声。

空旷之地，靡靡之音不遮不掩。

抵死交欢间，将身上原本粘连的梅花瓣抖落在了地上，醒来依旧带着一股梅花的淡香。殷剑平日只在药草上用劲的柔手，彼时恨不得在御冥夜后背划出几道血痕，白腻的身子一下下颤抖。

天地混沌，万物泯灭，眼前只有这一人，世间只有这一人。

恨也不能，爱也不能，殷剑一次次被这小畜生打破身体的极限，胸口不断上下起伏，嘴唇微微张着，偶尔露出一截嫣红舌尖，一只腿勾着无心的腰，眼神飘在空中，他的手腕脚踝被地面磨肿了，一声声压抑的尖叫声从他口中溢出。

御冥夜初次泄在里边的时候，激得他含混不清地骂了句“小混账”。

之后，御冥夜力道和动作似乎更加蛮狠了些，将他压在身下狠狠操弄着，抓着殷剑的手臂勾住自己的大腿，逼得身下人无意识的收缩了一下后穴，却明显感到深埋在自己体内的性器再次变得坚硬滚烫起来。

像羔羊跪乳。

“不，唔.....不，啊——啊哈——”他叫声很大，大得有些过火，边叫边兴奋地扭动，一下子激怒了御冥夜。尾音隐没在一声惊喘中，再说不出话来了。御冥夜拉起他跪在粗糙的地上，熟练地从后面挤进去，往里，再往里，一直到力所能及的最深处。

他感到烫，烫得他不受控制地挺腰，那根东西像是化了。

高潮狂风骤雨般卷过，御冥夜失了神地趴在殷剑身上，一场只有几分钟的性事，余韵却太过尖锐，殷剑一张支离破碎的脸，被泪水浸透，双膝都磨破了皮。殷剑好像从头到脚全麻痹了，如果不是身下的肉体在不停抖动。

破晓，黎明曙光下，天空耀眼的星，胸口躁动的心。耳畔传来水波声，间或一两声白鸥鸣叫。

随即两人面对面又急切的啃咬在一起，两具年轻的身体再度彼此痴缠。御冥夜轻微地摆动下身，腹肌轻轻地碰撞他软烂的穴口，随着二人交合的频率，一慢一快，一深一浅，持续轻哼出声，快感一波又一波的来，还没等淫糜的液体滑下，那根东西又在那已经有些红肿的穴口进出，肉刃破开甬道时挤出黏腻的淫水。

殷剑一开口就是委婉的呻吟，反射性回应着御冥夜，抬头一次一次缠着御冥夜腰索要更多。

“我，唔唔.....唔.....啊啊.....”他哭泣呜咽难耐地露出脆弱脖颈，交合处满是因为肏弄而拍打出的白浓的液体，呻吟声突然拔高，却被体内如潮的快感尽数撞进身后穴口处的一点。 

大梦三生，殷剑也不曾妄动一念...罢了罢了，什么清高、什么出尘，今日同你渡了这劫，未尝不是一种解脱。

烛火噼里啪啦的跳跃，黑暗中依稀传出旖旎喘息，翻云覆雨的一双人到了顶端，一次又一次。

山洞内却被火堆烤得和暖如春，殷剑身下点点污浊痕迹，乱搭着那红白马褂，跌入了沉眠。篝火将燃尽，两人已是云雨许久，现下已是无力再有大动作，皆躺在彼此身侧，发丝相织。

薄雾里若隐若现的余晖，左肩上空是还未消散的太阳光，抬头却已经能看见月亮，还有若隐若现的星光。

日月交替，新旧变更，那些短暂的时间似是蒙了尘的。

御冥夜一觉醒来，看自己赤着上半身，就已经猜到发生了什么，身边人熟睡的面孔没有平日的冷厉，手还搭在自己的腰上。他抬头看见他熟睡的样子，长而微卷的睫毛覆盖住眼睛。

殷剑长得实在漂亮，但却不像那些仙子神女一袭粉裙一身矫揉造作。他喜穿紫红，眉眼脸庞却线条分明，漂亮的太过凌厉，让人有些惧怕。他眉梢一挑眼角一瞥都带着一股浑然天成的煞气，仔细看却又会发现带着一丝漠然，衬着整个人更加冷艳，丝毫不负他凶神恶煞的名号，却又不负他危险致命的吸引。

不管是数天前的暗牢，还是现在，只要他睡熟，卸下孤傲又谦和的神情，白净秀气的样子还是很讨人喜欢的。睡梦中的殷剑，白净的脸庞有些秀气，面容透着粉红，浓密的睫毛覆盖住眼睛。

也不知梦见了什么，他砸吧砸吧了嘴，很可爱。

“倒有点良人的模样。”御冥夜喃喃自语，熟睡后，殷剑再也没有平日里那咄咄逼人的架势，乱糟糟的黑发垂落胸前也遮挡不住他美如冠玉的容颜，这不得不让他趴下贪婪地轻嗅他身上恬淡的味道。

黎明破晓太阳初架于云层之上，山雀鸣叫清扰绮梦。天亮了，殷剑还是没有醒过来，体力尽失的他需要静养。

许是又梦到了不好的过往，他从梦中惊坐而起，低头看了看身上白白净净的中衣，露出半截光洁的锁骨，印记赫然入目。他揉眼间，朦胧意识逐渐清醒，知道是御冥夜帮自己烤了干新换的。他轻轻起身，赤脚一步一步走到洞外冰天雪地里，因泛冷拇指染红蜷缩。

冰雪碰触肌肤，针刺刀割一般冰冷疼痛。

山洞内，没有那个人。

寒风刮过脸颊，刚从暖和的睡眠里出来还不太适应，殷剑只得裹紧了些身上衣物，还是在雪地上打着轻颤，冰霜凝结了春风，缓缓慢慢地缠绕上了第一束藤条，他伸手接过几片冰水，阖目间风情几许。又抬起双眼看向天空，许久不曾晴过的天今天格外的蓝，温暖的阳光洒在白皑皑的山顶上折射出白莹莹的光。

雪晴，果真另一番模样。阳光洒在他的周身，刺得有点儿睁不开眼睛。

竟然有一条河流，淙淙流水声伴着潮湿的风迎面扑来。抬头望去，上面是一个巨大的圆锥形洞顶，四周怪石嶙峋，岩石叠着黏土，摇摇直上竟然有三四十米深。洞顶一个小孔，透着星光，地上的雪水就反射着洞口的星光，遥相呼应，波光粼粼。

“小畜生？”殷剑用手挡住阳光，来到小山洞口，对着那片冰天雪地轻喊了一声，也没人应他。可却惊起一只美丽的蝴蝶，殷剑眼里忽然流光溢彩，像一朵微褶的桃花，蹦蹦跳跳地转着身飘出洞外。

10.两个少年人的心房，在这些天对彼此敞开。

此后数月，御冥夜便日日跟着他，夜夜缠着他。他去山中采药寻觅良木，他就替他提药篓子背木材，殷剑依旧骂他骂得很凶，却总是笑道：“滚滚滚！堂堂暗夜幽庭少主，倒成了个下苦力的了，不成体统。”

落魄的御冥夜，依旧每日腰袢悬挂着一柄玉箫，英俊帅气，穿着青色衣袍，也颇有少主风范，是比以前成熟了很多。

可殷剑，也确确实实彻底改变了对他的看法。原来玩世不恭、狂妄自大以及不学无术，只是他伪装的一层外衣。玩世不恭的外表下，实则自信果决，遇事临危不惧，很有暗夜幽庭少主的风度。

天日渐暖了些，殷剑为了让他尽快祛除蛊毒，每隔四个时辰，便会独坐煎药煮汤，他以手掌舀起一点点雪水不亦说乎地洒在花瓣上，就仿佛游戏中的孩子，调皮的水珠有些许调皮地弹跳到了他洁白赤裸的脚背上。

袍子不知是什么质地，恍若淌着幽暗香泽的河流，如水又如锻膜拜又勾勒他腰身，缱绻的绯与黑如同夜色和酒色艳线交缠，殷剑随手用一枚不知是玉还是瓷的殷红石竹花松松的挽在胸前。

让裸露的部分荡出一抹晶般的腻色，焕发出氤氲温暖的暖香与珠光。

他俩每天修炼逼退蛊毒到很晚才能睡，不过殷剑处理这些药物更为得心应手，御冥夜也经常请教殷剑，两人亲密无间，配合有度。

三月，还有些冷冽的春风混杂着梅花的清香划过脸庞流入鼻息，在微风的轻拂下梅花如同雪花一般纷纷而落。

一片柔软轻巧的花瓣正巧落在树下的人的额头上，糯糯的淡粉衬着殷剑白皙的面孔如同一幅优美的画卷。日光从树枝中间轻轻的洒下来，为殷剑有些苍白的脸颊镀上了一层金边，更显得如同天神一般神圣。

御冥夜看痴了去，便搬了石块托腮望他，只觉他垂头握着蒲扇，轻轻摇着扇吹火的样子也分外好看，眉眼清寂而柔软，像是某幅古人所绘的陈旧画卷，带着不急不躁的安稳气息，满身清寒也在那一刹那被收敛入药香深处。

药香扑鼻，小火煨着药。

饭后，二人谁也不着急去干别的事情，都懒懒的坐在台阶，双手支撑着身子，抬眼望着天空中的云卷云舒。

殷剑垂下眼来，说，他恨。明明自己是被冤枉的，可他父亲却宁愿相信族人的谗言，也不愿听自己的辩解，那些人整日里仗势欺人，狐假虎威的做派，他早就看不惯了。

这些虚无缥缈遮羞布般掩盖施旎心思，将肮脏幻想囫囵囚于黑暗桎梏，无奈只能于日暮交接之际藏身于无限余晖。其实，并无月色，可那一瞬间他的眉眼里仿佛有某种光芒，指尖流出空静的旋律，和着洞外的潺潺水声，天地间仿佛只有他一人。

御冥夜也自嘲道，他其实是个身份卑微的人，母亲不受宠，他也不受宠，自从被册封为少主后，也是个摆设。前途无望，难展抱负。他很羡慕殷剑的自由，最起码能想去哪里就去哪里，不用看别人的脸色行事。

两个少年人的心房，在这些天对彼此敞开。

御冥夜看见他木楞楞的坐在台阶上，会走过去扶他起来，殷剑也不拒绝他的搀扶，站起身来拍拍身上的尘土，两个人一前一后进了山洞。

两人沉默的躺在石板，背对着背，殷剑担心他知道了凶手背后的力量是谁，一直不敢开口和他说话，在黑暗中睁大眼睛，想入非非。

“对不起。”殷剑真诚的语气里满是自责和悔意：“若不是为了护我，你也不会被他们追杀。”

“你何错之有。”他把身子往前凑了凑，伸出胳膊搂住殷剑的腰身，声音低沉：“以后在这，摒弃你我以前的身份，做凡夫俗子，可好？”

“在这荒山野岭，过属于我们的小日子，无人叨扰。”御冥夜语气轻松，嘴角在黑暗里弯了一个弧度。

“放肆！”

可是，点缀红梅分度歹念与现实，殷剑身体被暖的发胀，细碎伤口被舔舐抚摸。这人虽然冷淡寡言又少年老成，可其实骨子里还是倔强又可爱的。好说歹说也是自己患难时交的朋友；濒临死亡的时候，是他救的自己；陷入绝境的时候，是他陪自己突围才有的今天......

他是自己最重要的人。

他不管，是他先招惹自己的。

“谁要和你一直一起，白日做梦。”殷剑默默转过身，嗔怪道。闭上眼睛，又转身飞快吻了下他的薄唇，把头埋在他的怀里，把他抱得紧紧。御冥夜也将人搂得紧紧的，在黑暗中闭上眼睛。

“再胡说，我.....我便不救你了，你也好死的痛快些！” 殷剑补充一句，不再言语，五官清美肌肤越发白皙，浅色的唇一如既往没什么血色，骨节分明的手搭在御冥夜身上，手指若有若无总绞着他的衣角。

御冥夜见他羞涩，便索性借星光望他的睡脸，思索一些关于很久以前、亦或很久以后的事情。

夜晚静谧，两人不约而同的卸下心里的包袱，触动彼此最柔软的一处地方。

冰凉的指尖总会无意触碰到对方的指尖，心里和着天空一样瓦蓝明净。

11.生死一念，梦不及，人不及。

最后一战，圣教赢的很不光彩，圣教一夜成为魔教，注定被钉上醴朝历史的耻辱柱，遭受后世唾骂。

伏尸百万，流血漂橹，湖水被鲜血染红，圣教借着少主失踪为由，连夜屠了暗夜幽庭，在无人知晓的黑夜，不知又添了多少“河边无定骨”，又有多少“春闺梦里人”。

这是一股熟悉的味道，期许却混合着死亡的味道。

雪水混着血水滴答滴答，周围的一切都是雾蒙蒙的，辩不清方向，也寻不到来处。风吹得人极冷，周围寂寥的可怕，雪粒打在人的脸上，却感受不到一丝疼痛。周遭的一切都隐匿在黑暗之中，只有那股预兆着腐朽的味道越来越重。

暗夜幽庭数百名贴身杀手寻遍了整个邺城，连夜围剿二人。漫天大雪如鹅毛，砸在御冥夜的身上却像是下冰雹，一时连吐好几口鲜血，连剑都碰不了。殷剑拼尽全力也挣脱不得，转瞬青云被风吹散，浑身是血被御冥夜从神坛上救下。

周围如玉石般晶莹剔透散发着淡淡荧光的叶子也抖动起来，衬得少年肤色比霜雪更亮，容颜昳丽。

杀伐惩处，千般方式，殷剑选了最简单也最狠的一种。

殷剑长发染了血，通体似玉的颈部被冷汗激得仰着，如濒死的天鹅一样的弧度，喉中发出破碎的呻吟。他不知在雪地上翻滚了多久、挣扎了多久，直至嗓子哑得再也喊不出来，身下的血迹落入雪中如梅花般干涸又润湿了，一层层。

“避无可避，不过一死，但愿我殷剑，能叶落归根。”密集的人群从千人崖四面八方暗涌，暮夜的阴影里成群结队的杀手开始步步紧逼，警戒号角吹起。有圣教的党羽和叛军，自然也有暗夜幽庭的大军和叛军，好像下一刻就会打的如火如荼。

殷剑笑着，那样子薄凉极了，细细地，他品了一下他的言语：“我本就只是报恩，一命还一命，不欠你了。”

这冷啊，总是叫人想起自己家人的白骨是怎样孤零零地躺在北边的冬雪里。磕磕绊绊终是到了这处断崖，殷剑站在崖边止步回身。

纤尘着体，杂念纷飞，了翳无花，销尘绝念，还是午夜月光下怀中人的模样。

“我命不久矣....你快滚回去！好生做你的少主！” 殷剑自喘了片刻，踉跄地站起来，大片血色顺着衣摆流下，在他脚边晕开。脸上透出将死之人的灰败，嘴唇苍白，声音却难得的温和，像是等这日已等了许久。

御冥夜记忆如潮水一瞬间涌漫而来，他喊出的话却坚毅果决，似乎并不像是在恐吓他。

“莫要再同族人抗争！蛊毒.....我已治好.....你也不必再，再遭受.....”殷剑额角的冷汗，润湿的发丝，苍白的手腕抬起，指尖染了血迹。天色昏暗荆棘丛生，他的长发凝了血珠，浑身染得斑驳，断续破碎的痛吟像小动物的呜咽。缓缓踱步，笑着后退，说得惬意悠然：

“夜少主，何必苦苦相追呢？”

他停下来，风中飘摇的发丝流泻回腰下，漂亮的睫毛一颤，握着他的手指慢慢收紧了，眸底痛色更深重了几分，却是闭了闭眼，哑着嗓子艰难开口：

御冥夜。

前有狼，后有虎，进退无路。事到如今，何不痛快放过我？

他缓缓停下来，看着他，慢慢笑起来，笑得眼泪流出来，二人相握着的手一瞬间被睁开。御冥夜指尖还执着地朝着他伸去，胸口不断起伏颤抖，沙哑虚弱的气因不住地央求着对方。

“日后，你最好再莫记起，也曾有这样一个伴儿。傻乎乎地同你天地之合，整日与你斗嘴解闷儿。”

一步之遥，悬崖之巅，相顾无言。

他看着御冥夜一点点走近，额上细密的冷汗早已濡湿了发丝，他颤抖的睫毛抬起又落下，瞳色在清醒与混沌间往返，咬出血印的唇瓣惨白而干瘪。长发在霜风中飞扬，熟悉的清美五官从模糊到清晰。

漫天的霜雪成絮飞舞，整个千人崖白雪、红血交织万千，模模糊糊的月凸显了不一样的凄冷和美艳。夜风中粉白梅花翩舞缤纷，夜风卷起残碎花瓣，殷剑一身披满落花，气息一点一点微弱下去，瞳中没了焦距。

他缓缓抬手，接下破碎的一瓣，脚尖一点腾身后退，风夹着腥味从薄雾中漫开，躯体自空中降下，衣袍垂落，衣衫在尘灰中扬起一角。表情也凌冽了起来，眯着眼睛似一块尖利的冰凌，凶狠肆意。

放过我罢，也放过你自己。

纵身起，飞入云霄般的跳入高空，一瞬间化为孤影。

白雪渺渺，乌云翻涌，那孤影像是永远不会落下，也像奔月的嫦娥，忍不住让御冥夜抬起了手臂对着远处的身影捕捉。

轰——雪花卷着残梅腾起。

“殷剑！——”御冥夜扑过去大喊，眼泪决堤忽然就哭出声来。他只感觉身体里似乎在宣泄着什么，又似有什么东西要汹涌而出。

不……不！可他呆滞的伸手，已经握不住那个人了。

长而直的头发，虽不似主人的眼睛一般犀利冷冽，柔顺的像是上好的丝绸，但在发尾却像是有自己的想法一般倔强的打着弯儿。墨色的头发随着主人起身的动作从肩膀划到背后，在清透的日光下反射着墨绿的色彩。

太美，与以往日不同，这是一种绝望倾诉的美，是一种走头无路的诉衷肠。

“不，不！——”

“不要！！”此时此刻，御冥夜不知为何会心痛。撕心裂肺的痛，本该冰冷的双眸变得灼热而湿润，耳边轰鸣着无数的嘶喊与巨响，脑海里也迅速翻腾着各种记忆的画面，一颗跌落的泪掉落在他的手上，使他瞬间清醒。

泪水跌落地粉碎，濡湿了鬓角那可怜的发丝，那欲伸出的受几近透明，最终在半空中一点点、一点点的放下。

“殷剑！！” 墨发的少年瞬间愣怔张大了双目，身体里一股气血涌出直达脑门，还来不及去崖边他就抱着头跪倒在地，晕了过去。

可殷剑呢，还在不停的下坠，时而凌烈时而婉转，他似飞殷剑、似凰鸟、似朝霞、似晚风。他的身体被一股巨力拉扯着浮出云雾，伤口被扯动的疼痛反而无暇顾及，窒息感与恐惧蜂拥而至。

神智迷蒙之间，殷剑恍惚记得是钟声敲响的声音，轰隆隆的声音在耳畔炸开，隐约还能听见有人说话的声音，威严肃穆。而后，便是突如其来的失重感，刺耳的撞钟声，加之失血过多和疼痛的袭来让他直接陷入深度昏迷。

那单薄的背被尖锐的风雪狠狠地戳穿，紧接着眼前便是天翻地覆，鼻息间满是腥甜的气息，大脑在颤抖着，衣衫拼了命的甩动想要挣脱却无能为力。

什么都来不及想，什么都无能为力。

弱弱的身躯被带至万米的高空，在极速前进千米后空中传来一声巨响。

坠落、坠落、坠落。

直至深渊。

熊熊的烈火映红了整个山坡，那盈盈的月色和漫天的星河渐渐消失在他的视线之中。周遭欢腾之声不绝于耳，殷剑感觉到自己的魂魄正在抽离，离开了那具残破的身体。

他随着招魂幡缓缓地飘着，不多时便看见了一座荒桥和满地的红花。脑海中那些模糊的画面逐渐明晰，一点一滴，一寸一分地啃食着他残存的希冀。

只是随着舞动落下的泪被打散成碎屑飞散。

盘旋而落。

冬春交界，迂迂回回地让人断不明时节，落日熔金，轰轰烈烈的像一段被葬送的爱情。

世界如同天光坠落，剧烈的轰鸣后，曾被拨乱了的心弦，现在终于归于宁静，归于虚无，归于荒乱，归于尘埃。

树上的鹦哥约莫叫了两个时辰，夜幕才终于封死了天地。

“不.....不.....”也不知昏迷了几日后，御冥夜浑身发抖，嘴里喃喃呻吟，蹙眉闭目十分痛苦。终于从这场长久的朦胧中挣脱出来，眼前是凤舞，她看上去有些憔悴，手臂缠着绷带，神色激动。

他忽然想起来什么，他看向窗外，阳光照进来，尘埃漂浮，十分安静，忽然明白自己到底身在何处。

“几时了！”他声音很慌张，此刻的他没有办法控制自己的情绪。

“来不及了。”凤舞听到他的喊话，转过头来——见他死咬着唇，满目含泪，却无法动弹，急忙上前按着御冥夜汹涌血流的伤口。

“我不信，我要.....到断崖下面找！活要见人死要见尸！”渐渐看清围着自己的人，御冥夜捂着还在发疼的头站起。

“他确实，死了。”

“闭嘴！他、他不是普通人，他不会死的。”他狠咬着唇，他连替殷剑换上最光鲜的衣服轻轻拥抱他尸体的资格都没有，每个字的吐出都是蘸了唇边的鲜血。

  
凤舞又皱了皱眉：“你都昏迷四天三夜了，不管有什么急事，都来不及了。”御冥夜缓缓坐下，他试图掩饰自己的不安。凤舞看了御冥夜一眼，神色没有任何改变，他缓缓起身，似乎吩咐了门外的人一些事情，然后他关上了房门。

冬月廿十，细雪，红梅簇锦。

殷剑在山洞时告诉他，自己最喜红梅，蔚云楼后院便栽满梅树，每年红梅盛开的时候，他都会剪几枝开的盛极的，用琉璃瓶装了养在屋里，以掩盖日复一日熏人的草药味。

细雪飒飒飘落，林中红梅簇簇盛开，御冥夜身上狐皮大氅落了一层雪，却将怀里的几枝红梅护得滴水不漏。空旷梅林中，不知名的鸟兀地怪叫一声，散落在旁几枝艳丽到妖冶的红梅，花瓣跌落时摔碎了。

洁白无瑕的雪地上一滩暗，像血洒在地，像是那天那个人一样美而妖。

自那日之后，他敬爱的父亲褫夺了他所有的权力与军备，给了那个一直以来想要代替他的师兄。花天酒地、寻欢作乐，也不过如此。御冥夜抬脚靠近梅花，身边滚落的几只酒瓶子杂乱无章的破坏了这份美感。御冥夜抓了抓头发，漫不经心的随手扫开身边堆积的酒瓶，手里捏着那片不小心滑到额上的那片花瓣把玩，神色淡漠冷清。

他又想到那个让跌落深渊的人，他多少次午夜梦回，挣扎哭喊，梦中人清素温婉，眉眼之间又有三分英气，却从不肯回头望一眼。御冥夜苍白的指尖在药盅上轻轻抚着，不经意的撩动，用手扶着药盅缓缓起身，素白的衣袖随之垂下，一尘不染，净得亮眼睛。

半垂着双眸，浓墨般的睫毛遮住了他眼里复杂的神情。爱？恨？难过？愧疚？他不知道。

御冥夜蹲了下来，想要与那枝红梅平视，可终究是高出了半个脑袋。他盯着它许久，半响才吐出一句没头没尾的话；“快来骂我啊。”随后，他又像是怕它听不懂自己的意思，又添了一句；“我想你了。”

他又抬起手，手指在红梅花的花瓣上轻轻的摩挲着。再次过了良久，他净白的脸颊忽然间滑下晶莹的泪珠，渐渐积多，掉落在药盅上，声不大，却直叩心窝，是揪心的痛。

回过神，御冥夜赶忙用袖子去擦拭自己的泪水，吸了吸鼻子，像个犯了错的小孩害怕大人的责罚。他双手捧着那冰凉的白瓷花瓶，像是受了什么委屈的说；“不不不，我不哭了，你不要不理我了。”

也许是他的真心打动了红梅，片刻时间，它的一片花瓣便悠悠然的落下，停在了他的虎口上。

却是徒劳。

御冥夜拿起那片艳到滴血的花瓣，看了许久，眼神里流露出的温柔，是他这辈子都没有过的神态，像是战火连年，乱世苍生的年代里，痴情儿的相遇，分离，再相遇，再分离，再到生死离别。

须臾，他将花瓣移到自己的唇边，轻轻的碰了碰，而后，他的耳垂悄悄的染上了点桃粉。

这算什么，人早不在了。

他微微吐了口气，形成的白烟在空中缓缓消失。现在天气虽是二月份，可千人崖顶依旧保持着十二月份的寒冷，身上的单衣衬得他的背影十分的悲凉。寒风掠过，素白的衣摆随风摇动了一会，最后盖住了他脚边枯萎的野草上。他倒不觉得冷，这风对他来说早就已经无感了。

他动了动手，摸着自己的胸口。

寒的，是心啊。

这心脏虽跳的铿锵有力，可他却感受不到这颗心脏给他带来的温度。

周围同样没有任何生机――灰色，遍地的枯花草木。明明只需要他动动手指头，这样便与现在的模样截然不同，鸟语花香，绿树成荫，硕果累累，梅花独傲。可他却没有这样做的冲动。

回想起一年前两个人躲在山林，那个人忙着修剪矮丛林的身影还浮现在眼前，就在他站着的正前方三步的地方，而那丛矮丛林也早已枯死了，化成朽木了。不知从什么时候起，他开始变得喜欢发呆，喜欢叹气，喜欢回忆，喜欢想起那个人。

他又落泪了，脚边的枯草承受着这眼泪带来的重量。还没擦干眼泪，树下那被他闲置了许久的剑就被他召回了。

御冥夜叹了口气，心里默念了一个口诀，周围的模样以肉眼可观的速度发生了改变，似乎都在重生，都变成了春天的所该有的样子，千人崖都由灰色变成了绿色，生机勃勃。

而他，由于灵力一时的亏损，造成体力不支。他咳了一口浓血，而那从地上新冒出来的嫩芽却贪婪的吸收了。

这剑，是那个人赠予他的剑，是当初殷剑舍不得下手杀自己的那把剑，如今，是时候替主人完成使命了。

事情，到此为止了吧？御冥夜的意识陷入了混沌，他感到全身都轻飘飘的，似是灵魂将要脱离身体。桃花剑颤动了几下，红光里，剑上血，慢慢的褪去，而后恢复了寂静。

终于，重重的倒在花草丛中，不再醒来。

11.无风，亦无月。

许久，御冥夜醒来。他微微喘着气，连脖子上淌血的伤口都不见了踪影，周遭噤若寒蝉。一抬头，望着桥尽头的一个人。

那人儿在那样遥远的另一头，眉眼清晰而温柔。时有清风，梅花如雪簌簌而落，而他一身芍药粉，披雪而来。他衣袂轻轻飘荡，那一双眼沉沉望进御冥夜心里，就像是在江南梅花春雨里的一场重逢。

就站在那飘着梅花的桥上，与他遥遥相望。

星河浩渺，光点再流转，佳人之姿不见。

——END. OOC不是我的错！！死也不是我的错！！mlwr是她的锅！！！


End file.
